Colombia
Colombia (コ ロ ン ビ ア''Koronbia'' ) es un personaje fanático de la serie de anime y manga: Hetalia: Axis Powers . Ella representa a Colombia . Nació el 20 de julio (su independencia) cariño), su nombre humano es María Juanita Sánchez Álvarez . Ella es la mayor de las Nuevos hermanos de Granada. 'Apariencia' Ella tiene el pelo negro corto (a veces protruido como marrón oscuro), y a menudo se la ve con una chaqueta verde opaca, pantalones cortos verdes opacos, medias largas y mocasines marrones. A veces se la ve con un volante blanco con volantes, falda negra y delantal blanco. Una vez tuvo el pelo largo, muy parecido a su hermana menor, Venezuela, pero lo cortó como una forma de rebelarse contra Francia, que se interesó en ella por su cabello largo. 'Personalidad e Intereses' Siendo la mayor de su familia, Colombia a veces se encarga de cuidar a todos. A veces lleva su papel al extremo y se muestra mandona, lo que Venezuela y Ecuador abiertamente la desprecian. A cambio, los odia por actuar en vano. Colombia parece ser muy aficionada al café, ya que a menudo se la ve bebiendo. She is often said to be a great cook, but she's not as good as China or Italy. Peru states that her best dish is ajiaco. Because of her boyish appearance, she's often mistaken for a young man, mostly by the Axis Powers. This causes her to lose her temper and either punch or yell at whoever calls her a boy. When people know she's a girl, she gets sensetive and more delicate. Overall, she's usually very kind. However, when she's mistaken for a boy or someone insults her, she isn't afraid to snap. 'Relationships' 'Venezuela' Of all of her siblings, Colombia and Venezuela have the worst relationship. They aren't able to be in the same room for long without bickering. However, when Colombia decided to rebel against France, Venezuela was quick to join her, so their relationship hasn't always been rocky. 'Ecuador' Like Venezuela, Ecuador is rather vain, which annoys Colombia to no end. Because of this, the two don't get along well at all. Also, because Colombia is easily to snap at insults and Ecuador insults out of boredom the two may fight at time. Though, their relationship is rocky, the two can get along. 'Peru and Panama' Colombia has always had positive relations with Panama and Peru. Panama was once very attached to her, but then he gained her independence. Peru isn't very smart, which annoys several people, but Colombia is able to put up with it. 'Spain' Spain took Colombia and her siblings under his care and raised them as his children. Since Colombia was the eldest of all the siblings, Spain was really cold toward her, the legends and stories from the people of Colombia, say that Spain used to sexually abuse Colombia since she arrived to her fifteens, making this the main reason of why Colombia started to develop an inmense hatred for Spain and one of the many reasons of why Venezuela hates Spain as well. France then overthrew Spain, making Colombia and her siblings his children, but France was driven off eventually. Spain tried to regain control of his children, but they declared their independence and became their own nations, eventhough Colombia hated Spain for doing this to her over more than 20 years, later on after her independence Colombia decided to forgive Spain and until now their relationship is nice. 'France ' France once had control over Colombia and her siblings, but was driven off. Despite this, Colombian has grown tolerant of France and gets along well with him The relationship with Germany dates back to the early twentieth century, and that this has helped him to found the first civil aviation service known as Colombia SCADTA leaving an invaluable legacy, however, their relationship is difficult for the outbreak of the Second War world, because for the Allies was unacceptable that there was an airline "German" as close to a strategic place such as the Panama Canal. so the June 2, 1940 in the afternoon were dismissed by surprise all pilots SCADTA to be replaced by American, which of course made him dolio Germany. Netherlands They are very good partners as they provide for retail, Holland is one of those who like chocolate that prepares Colombia. They formed an alliance to Holland to help him control the seas rivers and cays to Colombia, as well Holland knows how to handle water and Colombia not. They met when Colombia was on the might of Spain, but were doing business with England fought to get here, as these two countries did trade with Colombia, sometimes the visit to Colombia to help you in your garden. 'Germany ' The relationship with Germany dates back to the early twentieth century, and that this has helped him to found the first civil aviation service known as Colombia SCADTA leaving an invaluable legacy, however, their relationship is difficult for the outbreak of the Second War world, because for the Allies was unacceptable that there was an airline "German" as close to a strategic place such as the Panama Canal. so the June 2, 1940 in the afternoon were dismissed by surprise all pilots SCADTA to be replaced by American, which of course made him hurt Germany. Alemania para entrenar y luego a Colombia Chile; Colombia mostró gran cuidado cuando varios países les pidieron que los capacitaran. Su relación ha crecido desde entonces, durante una visita a Alemania a Colombia se puede ver claramente que no es un mal tipo dejando de lado la imagen negativa que tenía de él, también es una de las mejores relaciones que tiene en los negocios porque les gusta negociar cada otro. Además, Colombia y Alemania se reunieron para fortalecer la investigación científica y llevar a Alemania a los Países Bajos a Colombia para la limpieza ecológica. 'China ' Colombia a menudo confía en China cuando está molesta, generalmente por ser confundida con un niño. Sin embargo, Colombia confundió a China con una niña. Después de descubrir que China era realmente un niño, se convirtieron en mejores amigos. Se confiarían el uno al otro acerca de que Colombia se confunde con un niño y que China se confunde con una niña. Category:Peru Category:Colombia Category:South America Category:Latin America